Living A Lie!
by SycoJay
Summary: After an accident Kouji life becoms a lie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. Sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you enjoy.

Warnings: suicide, not a happy ending, weird and possibly confusing. Kouji's POV may be out of characterness.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Living A Lie**

HI my name is Kouji Minamoto and I'm here to tell my story. It all happened about 3 years ago. Me and my twin brother Kouichi where walking home from school like we always do. It was our birthday so we were very excited. We came to the main road and waited for the ok to walk. The light finely turned and we started to cross the street. We were half way across when it happened. I saw the car coming and it was coming fast. The woman driving was talking on her phone and didn't notice the red light or us in the road. I knew she wasn't going to stop so I abruptly rammed my body into Kouichi shoving him to the sidewalk. The next thing I know the world turns pitch black. It was cold and empty and I was alone.

"Mom…? Dad...? Kouichi…?"I called but received no answer.

It was obvious that there was no one around so I started to walk though the nothingness. I walked for what seemed like hours when I finely found a light shining though the dark abyss. It was really bright and it hurt to look at it. I started to walk away from the light but then I heard voices coming from the other side. Heh I never was one to trust well anything, but curiosity got the best of me and I walked into the light.

I woke up the next morning in an empty room. I could still here voices, three to be exact. There was a man arguing with a woman whom sounded like she was on speakerphone. The voices sounded familiar but i could only focus on the third voice echoing though my head. But the voice was faint and faded, and i couldn't make out what was being said of who it belonged to. It was there tho and in a strange way it helped me feel at ease.

A few minutes later a man walked into the room. It was my dad. He came in with a saddened faceand i sent him a questioning look. He took a deep breath and i continued to look at him questiningly waiting for an explanatipn. He let out a sigh then he began **The Lie**.

"Are you feeling ok?"

I thought for a moment ehen replied. "yha im beyond confused but other then that im fine."

"I see" he said.

"what happened?" I asked. I knwe perfectly well what happend but something was off extremely off and it gave me a bad feeling.

"well to start you suddenly caught a high fefever and passed out in school. I got work early so when the school called i came and brought you home." _Lie #1_

"but i remember walking home with kou..."

"those were dreams created by the fever." He said cutting me off mid sentence. I didn't like how abrutly he answered but i brushed it off since he looked overworked and stressed. And that was _Lie #2._

once i was feeling more in control of all the thoughts that were bombing my mind with each passing second. I decided to look around the house. The first thing i noticed was that all the family pictures were gone. There were a few of dad here and there and also of some woman i've never met befor. But all the pics of me, mom, and Kouichi were nowhere to be found.

I made my way downstairs and found dad talking on the phone agene. I don't know who he was talking to but i over heard him say something about "_the Illness_" affecting my memory. Wich is another _Lie_ beause i was never sick to begin with. Everything was still a bit to over whelming so i went back upstairs to go to sleep.

A/N: well that's it for the first chapter. Agene I hope you enjoyed it and plz feel free to review to your likening. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well chapter 2 is finally up sorry for the wait. What I have written on paper looks like a lot till I type it so I'm working on trying to make the chapters a little longer. Thanks for reading enjoy.

(Inner mind set)

"_Hey Kouji... Kouji? Talk to me please!"_

"Kou...ich...i? Kouichi is that you?"

"_Yea it's me. Are you ok?"_

"I don't know. Kouichi something strange is going on and the only thing I can make of it is that it's very wrong."

"_I know what you mean. I have that feeling as well. I'm just glad we've finally connected."_

"Yea me too."

"_Well I've gone into my self induced coma. We're in the hospital and both mom and dad are worried. And no complaining about me being in my coma. There's obviously something weird going on and the good kind of weird. Besides we promised we would always be there for each other and in this case the coma is the only way for me to be with you at all times."_

"But..."

"_End of discussion."_

(Real world)

I woke up and glanced at the clock on the small table next to the bed. It was 1:30 in the morning. I lay in bed a few minutes longer. I was Irritated that Kouichi put himself in to a coma just because of some strange feeling, but at the same time I'm extremely glad he did. I could immediately feel Kouichi with me now that we've connected and I was flooded with relief to be able to feel something familiar in this place. As those thoughts went through my mind I remembered something that Kouichi had said during our conversation

(Sort and probably unnecessary flash back).

"_We're in the hospital mom and dad are worried."_

(Unnecessary flash back end ^w^)

But I'm not in a hospital I'm in this house. For a while I started to think it was all a dream but my thinking was interrupted when my stomach growled. I hesitated a moment feeling completely out of place in the strange house, but then I felt Kouichi comfort me reminding me that he was still there. As twins we have a special connection. The connection allows us to do many things. Communication is one of them. It also allows us to know whether or not the other is alive and well or danger and dying. Although you may already know from earlier that it allows us to comfort and support each other if needed. It's kind of like a part of our souls are combined therefore no matter the distance between us we're never truly apart. Sometimes it allows us to experience what the other is going though. It's like having a split personality except that the other can't take control; only able to observe and communicate to you as the little voce in your head. There are times when it's like a telephone line the connection can be week, strong, or turned on and off. Sadly in order for us to use the split personality technique the observer must be in a coma which we learned how to self induce. I'm sorry it's kind of hard to explain it any more than that.

My stomach rumbled agene and I slowly and quietly made my way to the kitchen. Once down stairs I rummaged through the cupboards. There wasn't anything to snack on so I decided I would make a sandwich. I made my way over to the fridge and just as I was about to open it I heard someone come in through the front door. I decided that the sandwich could wait and walked to the hall leading to the entryway making sure to keep myself hidden. It was Dad and the women from the pictures.

"So how bad has the illness affected his memory?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? *sigh*... dose he at least remember that his mother died of cancer when he was one?"

"I don't know he only just woke up yesterday and I haven't been able to talk to him much. And umm I kind of lied about how long he's been out."

"*sigh* well you have to tell him."

"But..."

"No buts Kouise he needs to know especially since we've been engaged for the past two years. Our wedding is in a week and you still haven't let me meet him yet."

"Your right... I'll tell him tomorrow then."

"Good... well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea... Thanks Satomei."

"No prob. Good night"

"Night"

And the puzzle just got bigger, but the scary part is I know there's a lot more to come.


End file.
